cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Chandler
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Professor Chandler is the fourth contact for the Invention System tutorial. She is located in the Laboratory, First Floor inside the University in Steel Canyon. __toc__ About this contact University Professor Professor Chandler is one of the foremost scientists in Paragon City. Though she is not on the faculty full-time, her insight into Engineering (all fields) has proven to be invaluable to the university. She's one of the most popular instructors on campus. For some reason most of her students are male. Professor Chandler originally taught in Scotland. Initial Contact Ah, grand. I'm Professor Chandler and this is a two-part class on Workbenches and Results. Missions Use the Computer to research Workbenches and Results Briefing Have you noticed the Workbenches all over campus? You will be using them to invent. You can also buy a Workbench for your Supergroup Base, if you have the resources for it. Using the Workbench is simple: select the Recipe you want and click 'Create' to make something. If you don't have the ingredients or the finances, you won't be able as the interface will be 'greyed out'. You acquire recipes by defeating mobs or receiving them as rewards. You can only use them once, unless you've received special Badges that allow you to 'memorize' them, but that only applies to Common Recipes. If you aren't sure which is which, then look at your Inventory or the Workbench window. It'll tell you. Now, let's talk about the results of the Workbench. What really happens when you are done. Recipes can build Enhancements, Costume Parts, and conversion of Invention Salvage to Base Salvage. Now, you might want to arrange your Inventory before you start because if you don't have room and try to make something, you won't be able to. The Recipe display will tell you this, too. If all goes well, then the result of your hard work will be dropped in your Enhancement Inventory. Costume Parts work slightly differently. You create them and they are 'unlocked', but you still have to visit a Tailor to pick them up. Just go see Carson or one of the other gents at Icon and you'll be set. Now if you would, since this class is a Lab, make your way to the fancy computer next to me and read up on Workbenches and their results. Come back with the manual. I want to see some wear marks on those pages! I'll have another task for you after that. But it's a fun one. You'll get to create something! To the computer with you. When you've found what I've asked you to get, come back and I'll check your work. Mission Objective * Research Workbenches and Results You view the material on the computer then retrieve the Manual. Briefing Ah yes. Good. You read up, did you? Great. Now, let's see that Manual. I hope you've got it memorized! Good job. The next part is going to be fun! You're going to create something using the workbenches! See that workbench over there? Go over and build yourself an Enhancement. Here is everything you will need to build it, including the Salvage from Professor Boram's class, a Common Recipe, and a bit of Influence to pay for the Workbench. Mission Objective * Build Enhancement You have built an invention! Debriefing Welcome back, how did it go? Let's see what you have there. Hmm, lovely. You did a fine job! Very good. It looks like you're almost ready to put all that training to use! New contact The next course is Invention 401: Invention Enhancements taught by: Professor Topffer Invention Enhancements are a new type of Enhancement that does not expire. This course will give the basics of the concept behind this new type of enhancement, how to create them, and their rules. Professor Topffer is located on the second floor of the Laboratory. Category:Invention Contacts